


5 times Tony and Steve pretended to act like couples and one time they didn't

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, SHIELD, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Tony and Steve pretended to act like couples and one time they didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I really have good plans for this one.

-1- Undercover 

It was just an undercover mission, how much could it hurt?

"All I need to do is download the damn information, track down the source, and run, which will likely take up to 10 minutes," Tony said, pulling his hoodie up and adjusting his glasses, "It should be safe. Slightly." Steve rolled his eyes and tipped his cap down. "Where are you planning to find a Hydra connection computer in a mall like this?" He asked, looking around. "Rogers, that's the easy part. Shield agents can hack into the system and cover my tracks for roughly 15 minutes-" Tony stopped himself, looking at a man standing close to them in alarm. "Arms around me, laugh and walk towards the computers," Tony muttered. "What?" "Don’t make this hard." 

Steve quickly steered them away, putting his arm over Tony's shoulder and laughing suddenly. They passed the man, unnoticed, and Tony moved away. "Okay, that’s enough for one day." 

Soon they were in the laptop section, Tony typing and pulling things up, Steve standing next to him, arm covering the screen fairly well. "Okay, okay, shit, shit, 1 more minute," Tony whispered into the intercom, "Can you guys cover me for-" "Stark, 2 agents are headed our way, hurry," Steve said urgently, shifting subtly. "Alright, okay, and..." After a few more rushed types, Tony pulled the USB port out and shoved it in his pocket. "Go, go, go, don't act suspicious," Tony muttered through gritted teeth, smiling apologetically at a woman he bumped into. 

"We can't- No, fuck, go to the esculators," Tony pointed to the crowded area in the center. Steve stepped onto a moving step, Tony right behind him. "4 agents, on the sides of the esculator, we'll be spotted immediately if we don't do something," Steve hissed, making Tony turn. "Public affection-" Steve grabbed Tony's face and slammed his lips against his, drawing a sharp breath from Tony. The agents looked away in discomfort, and Steve pulled away, grabbing Tony's arm and quickly walking out of the mall. 

"When did you learn to act?" Tony remarked, Steve letting out a huff. "I don't know, keep moving." 

-2- Amusement park 

"Where?" Tony muttered, a forced smile on his face. Steve looked back before answering, "Following us, few feet behind." "Jesus, act like a sap, they hate that," Tony said through clenched teeth. Steve naturally slipped an arm around Tony's waist and said something that actually made Tony laugh. 

It was almost _normal,_ Steve and Tony acting like they were together. Tony honestly forgot that they weren't until an explosion interrupted them. Steve let go hesitantly and ordered Tony to help the civilians. 

Oh GOD, Tony was falling, wasn't he? 

-3- Map-download fail 

Okay, so Tony might have been downloading an illegal file, but it wasn't THAT bad. He could've hacked into government data and exposed things, but he didn't. 

Well, Steve was unfortunately there when Tony got caught looking at the downloading map. The man looked at the screen then back at Steve, who looked like a different person with a beard and a hat. "What is that?" The man asked, looking at Tony after. "Oh, I'm just, uh, planning out the route to a vacation with this guy," Tony spluttered, putting a hand on Steve's arm. "You two together?" "Sure," Steve replied before Tony. "Nice. How many years?" "3 years," Tony said immediately, making Steve look at him in slight surprise. "Cool. Ask me if you need anything," the man said, walking away. 

Okay, so maybe that was a little uncalled for. 

-4- Undercover as couple 

This one was forced upon them from the start. Steve wondered why a girl like Natasha couldn't come, but Fury, quoting, said, "You work better with Stark than anyone in here, Captain." 

So they were FORCED to hold hands, FORCED to laugh with each other, FORCED to sleep in the same room... Okay, they were enjoying it secretly in not-so-secret-manner. Tony and Steve denied it though. 

-5- Fake death 

Tony had to be dead for the operation to carry on, so they had to hide him and make Steve pretend to be devestated. He did a good job at it at the funeral, forced to make up stories that made everyone feel emotional. 

Steve actually felt an aching sensation when Tony was sent away. 

●1 

Tony was holding Steve's hand and constantly moving up to kiss him. Steve always got flustered at public affection, which only amused Tony. 

They were official after a near death experience, and it felt damn good not to pretend.


End file.
